Unexpected Surprises
by thestoriesofmyheart
Summary: Liz gets a visit from future Tess and is now stuck with a baby inside of her,and life changing news that will leave her questioning everything she ever knew  Rewritten  .
1. Chapter 1

_Arnold Bennet once said "Any change, even a change for the better, is always accompanied by drawbacks and discomforts". _

* * *

Liz Parker found herself lying in her chair on the balcony observing the sky. The sky was pitch black driving away light in milliseconds. The only light available was the flickering candle perched on top the table stand. It was eerily quiet. The mood seemed like that of the calm before a storm, intense and on edge as if waiting for something big to happen.

She knew she shouldn't be outside. There was a warning of a huge storm coming into the small town of Roswell but there was something inside of her that was calling her to venture out and prepare. As if a magnet to a piece of metal she couldn't resist and now she waited.

It gave her time to think. School was starting in a few days and for all that it was worth, Liz could not find any motivation or thrill of the coming days. It was as if the passion and yearn to learn was gone. Instead she worried about Max, the FBI, if one day her web of lies would fall to the ground.

Liz felt bad for having ignored him all summer. Florida was a godsend helping her escape the Alien Abyss even if it was for a mere two months. She knew it was the right thing; giving Tess Max even if it broke her heart in the process. Truth be told she was done with destiny, hiding, having to lie. It was hard enough as it was wondering if Max truly did belong with her…or if she was an obstacle on the King and Queen's epic romance. Liz Parker did what any logical inspiring scientist would do…listened to her brain and ignored her heart.

It seemed as if everyone was stuck inside of a science fiction novel and it was time for her to return back to the real world. If ignoring Max Evans was the path to succeeding this than that would be the trail to choose.

As she contemplated this she did not notice the strange patterns the sky began to take as it formed into a whirl of blue lights until it disappeared. Rudely awakened from her thoughts she felt a hand touch her shoulder causing her to jump up and shriek.

Shifting her head to this mysterious person her eyes bulged out when she saw Tess…except it was an older version of the bane of her existence. This _look alike _gave her a small smile as if they were holding a secret.

"Who are you?" Liz asked in a cold threatening voice trying to keep from running away or screaming bloody murder.

The blonde woman again gave her a menacing smile…as if her whole world was drastically about to changed.

"Liz I know how you must be feeling right now but there is no time to explain. Listen carefully because this of the utmost importance." The look alike stated calmly before sitting next to the high alert brunette.

"I am from fourteen years in the future. There is a device in the caves called the Granalith. It brought me here. Liz…I know in this timeline at this certain point you must hate all things Antarian but you must understand that the safety of the…it's in your hands now." The blonde continued.

"What are you talking about?" Liz demanded freaked from the prophetic tone she was receiving.

"There is an evil Antarian called Khivar. In my timeline he came upon Earth searching for the Royal Four and took something that wasn't his to receive. It is now your legacy to fulfill what I cannot do. I have thought carefully on whom it should be and I knew you would be the best candidate for this role." She told her causing her to look at her confused.

The blonde gave her a nervous look before putting a hand on her bulging stomach and then a hand on Liz. Suddenly they were surrounded by a green light that began two circle the two in a never-ending rotation. Liz screamed in terror as she felt her entire body changing…expanding. No one could hear it because of the protective shields that were around the two girls. Her sight and hearing became clearer as she felt her body buzz with electricity.

As if a light switched on, Tess's look alike took her hand off of Liz's stomach and began to pant ending the rigorous change. Liz looked at her and was surprised to see that the bulge that was sitting on her stomach was indeed gone. However she felt heavier, and looking down at her stomach she stifled yelp as she saw a bulge that had not been there a minute ago.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" she yelled at her causing the blonde to jump back in surprise.

"i-I'm sorry. I couldn't have Khivar's baby! What would Max have done to me? He would have run straight back to you! It's not my responsibility anymore." She spat as her regret turned to malice at the traumatized girl.

"TESS!" Liz spat realizing it was really her from the future.

"It took you long enough. Like I said…it's not my baby anymore. The molecules ripped away my DNA and put yours inside it instead. It's just your DNA and Khivars. Though you aren't really human anymore." She pointed out as if a baby could understand before frowning at the end as if she hadn't realized the implications of what she had planned.

"I'm sorry-did you just say I'm not HUMAN!" Liz screamed looking at her incredulously and Tess shrugged her shoulders as she picked at her nails.

"Well in the future you are half human because Max went inside of your soul instead of the simple healing." Tess cringed disgusted at her mate's behavior.

"Now that baby you're carrying is ALL Antarian. The father's a pure…and you're a halfie…but the baby switch made you a pure. So…" she continued as if the information was nothing.

"How could you do this to me?" Liz asked in a meekly cry as she felt the tears begin to fall down her face.

"Like I said…Max would have left me for you. This way I know he won't leave me in this timeline with you knocked up. I always wanted to destroy you…imagine the towns surprise when they discover their perfect little Liz Parker going into her junior year is going to be a teen mother?" she asked with amusement in her eyes.

"Unbelievable." Liz muttered looking at her stunned.

"By the way... I wouldn't tell the pod squad or anyone about who the true father is. If anyone found out…including the father…well…let's just say you would be killed instantaneously." Tess mentioned with one tiny piece of remorse.

"Is this like any other pregnancy?" Liz asked after a moment of silence became the two.

"Yeah, just don't take the vitamins for the baby. Sonograms will be fine. We look just like humans. You can shape shift. But those powers do no come to a pure until their eighteen. You're three months pregnant." She added thoughtfully.

"Kyle…all those other kids he saved…they won't…"

"Be halfies? No…like I said he healed your soul…not your body." Tess added once again annoyed and spiteful.

"Well as lovely a conversation this was…I really don't like you. I'm thinking I'm going home and well not having the devils baby! Have fun in hell Parker!" Tess squealed before she clicked a button on her watch causing a blue light to surround her and she disappeared.

Liz stood there petrified wondering what the hell had just happened. Shaking her head she found herself extremely tired and went to her bed hoping that what had occurred was all a terrible nightmare…

The moment she hit the bed she heard the thunder roll with enormous noise and lightning strikes. The rain poured as if Mother Nature was crying for a lost child.

There was one thought that raced through her mind all through the storm…_if only I had stayed inside._

* * *

_Sometimes it's the smallest decisions that can change your life forever.-__ Kerri Russel_


	2. Chapter 2

_It's not denial. I'm just selective about the reality I accept. - Bill Watterson  
_

* * *

A stream of light came bursting through the balcony doors causing the darkness to fade. An alarm clock quickly filled the room with its redundant ringing causing Liz to slam her hand on the off button and awake from her slumber.

_What the strangest dream. _She thought as she burrowed her head into her pillow for a few moments of relaxation. She had yet to see her parents the other night when she came home, and they were to have dinner together tonight.

Stretching her arms she placed one foot on the floor and froze. She felt something that shouldn't be there. Her stomach was big…could she subconsciously still be clutching a pillow? With a trembling body she hesitated lowering her head and saw her belly that no doubt looked pregnant.

_This is just a dream. This is just a dream. You're imagining it Liz. Tess was a bitch in your dream truly she wouldn't do this to you in real life. Wake up! Pinch yourself! I'm pinching myself! Why aren't I waking up? _She thought panicking as she pinched harder and harder hoping to awake from reality.

After ten minutes of nonstop poking and prodding Liz came to a realization.

"This is real…this is happening. Oh my god! Tess is such a bitch!" Liz cried to herself as she began to brace around the room in her pajamas. She ran to her closet and began to throw clothes on and burst into tears at the reflection in the mirror.

"These shorts are too tight. My shirts make me look pregnant!" she panicked as she tried on the majority of her closet before giving herself a small smile.

"Dresses! Yes! I can wear those!" she squealed as she saw the ten dresses that were in her closet. She was pleased to see they were airy, non-tight, and big so no one would be able to notice.

She felt delighted as she put on the navy blue dress with white flowers and giggled at the sight of herself. She looked like a normal upcoming junior. She didn't look like she was sixteen and having a baby. If the dresses were like this she hoped she wouldn't look like she was pregnant at all. If she just told her parents…no one else would have to know until after the baby came. Yes…that seemed like the best solution right now.

So what if she was in denial?

Oh god…she had to tell her parents. What was she supposed to say? _Hey mom last night Tess from the future came over and gave me her baby so now I'm pregnant! Oh and by the way if the father finds out he'll kill me, and I'm a 100% alien!_

Like that would go well…all it would do was question her sanity. Liz began to clean her clothing up by separating them into piles as she labeled them so she could give them to the local thrift store. As she was doing so she ran by what she had done in the past three months to find a plausible story of why she was three months pregnant.

Hmmm…three months ago….Oh my god….

A light bulb went off in her head and Liz knew she had the perfect excuse in her mind. Now all she had to do was tell her parents.

Liz drove down towards the thrift store and walked in with her three bags of clothes and looked for the owner Mrs. Addeline Johanneson or Addy as she preffered. Luck behold it she ran straight into her.

"Liz! What are you doing here?" Addy asked.

"I got back from Florida yesterday and went through my things and I have things to give to you!" Liz told her as they went through her clothing together as she helped her price how much the items were worth. She wasn't surprised to be received with $200 dollars of free clothes towards the thrift shop since she gave away her old wardrobe. Since she didn't have many clothes left she went around the room and tried on ten dresses that she absolutely adored and hid the baby bump. After that she went to the register and got her purchases rung up.

"Liz…can I talk to you for a second honey?" she asked suddenly as she was about to leave the store causing Liz's eyes to bulge before nodding her head and walking towards the backroom with her.

"Yes Addy?" she asked learning to never call her Mrs. Johanneson.

"As you know I've been looking for an assistant to price the items and pick what is good and bad for the store." She told her bluntly causing her eyes to widen.

"I really want to but my dad wants me working at the Crash Down." Liz contemplates as she bit her lip.

"Working at a diner while pregnant is not the safest choice Elizabeth." She sternly told her causing her to look up in surprise.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She denied not looking her in the eye.

"Honey…I was just like you when I was your age. That's how I know. When I got pregnant at sixteen in my hometown I did the same thing. I had to get rid of all my clothes because my belly could not fit in them and all I could think of was about how fat I looked in them. Listen, working in a diner is dangerous with all the smells. I won't judge here and to be honest you're the best at these kinds of things." She pleaded and Liz couldn't help but nod her head in reluctance.

"I'll take the job. I was just…hoping you wouldn't tell anyone about the baby yet…I just haven't even gotten the nerve to tell my parents yet." Liz told her and let out a breath of relief with she nodded her head.

"So…I've got to ask. Is Max the father? "She asked and she shook her head no causing the older woman's eyes to widen.

"Max and I…we never…To be honest I don't even know who the father is. It was the night I went down to Florida…I went to the clubs to forget, you know? I just thought…for once I don't want to be me. No more looking over my shoulder to make sure Tess wasn't hitting on Max…it was just me and the alcohol you know. No second guessing. For the first time in my life I felt…free. Then this guy came up to me and told me that I was beautiful and that he wanted all of me. I was so stupid, wasted. It's just for the first time I didn't feel questionable…we went to his room…had sex…then I left. Then about a week and a half later I found out I got pregnant and I didn't even know that father's name. My aunt didn't even know. God I was so stupid!" she cried testing out her story. Part of it was true except some random guy coming up to her and having sex, and she did have the father's name.

It must have worked because Addy had tears flowing down her cheeks as she came over and gave Liz a motherly hug.

"Shhh…its okay sweetie. We all make mistakes sometimes we get the largest repercussions though." She wisely told her and she couldn't help but nod her head.

"He's not over me. Maria kept calling in and telling me that. When he finds this out he's going to think I betrayed him but I didn't!" she realized as her tears fell quicker.

Tess got what she wanted; there was no way that Max would want her now. Would the pod squad kick her out?

"Listen to me. This is not your fault. Do not let him make you feel bad about yourself okay? Ever since that girl came here your boyfriend has been playing you like a yoyo back and forth. You broke up and for the first time in a long time a man came up to you and made you feel like you were the most special person in the world. He took advantage of you Liz. You said you were clearly drunk so do not blame this on yourself. Do you hear me?" Addy demanded in her passionate tone that made her want to laugh. She nodded her head, because even if the story was false in a way she was taken advantage and she had nothing to do with this baby.

"Good. Now you're makeup looks good. No more tears. Heck it doesn't look like you cried at all. Now pull yourself together, grab your new clothes, and walk with confidence do you hear?" Addy asked with her hands on her hips with a glare that told you not to disobey.

"Yes mam!" Liz replied giving her an army salute and gave a soft giggle.

"Tomorrow seven a.m. that's when you start!" she called after her as Liz grabbed her things and headed out. Liz turned around gave her a nod and mouthed thank you and walked off to the Crash Down café for a much needed discussion with her parents.

Walking down the street she couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. Turning around she felt her heart beat fast at what she saw.

"M—Max?" she asked flustered unsure of what to say.

"Hey Liz its good to see you again. We've missed you this summer. Your dad said you were in Florida?" he questioned as if her father would give him wrong information.

"Yeah…listen Max it was nice seeing you but I've really got to go." She motioned towards the café that was in front of them.

"Listen…about what my real mother told us in the cave. Screw destiny, I don't want to be with Tess I want to be with you. That was in a past life, but this a new one." He pleaded trying to hold onto her arms but failed due to the fact that Liz pushed him off.

"I—I can't do this Max. My life is completely messed up right now, and the two of you should be together. Okay? I want you to be with her and be happy because it's obvious that I was never the one you truly wanted." She replied. Before she could even make it to the door she felt his hand on her shoulder causing her to have a terrible sense of déjà vu as she faced him once again.

"Why? Michael and Maria are still together? They're defying destiny? Why can't we?" Max pleaded clueless causing Liz to look at him for the first time truly and was shocked at what she saw.

"You don't get it do you Max? The reason we can't work out is because your _past wife _wants to be with you! Michael and Isobel don't want to be together and that's fine. I just…I can't be part of this twisted triangle anymore. I'm _trying_ so hard to move on and I think you should too." She told him as he stood dumbfounded. Pausing before opening the door she asked him the one question she had been thinking since she had woken up this morning.

"Haven't you wondered that in some weird twisted way, the reason Tess wants to be with you was because maybe just maybe your love was so strong in your past life that it must be torturous to watch the love of your life in past memories and present time be completely in love with someone else?" she questioned quietly before opening the door and passing by her confused pod squad who no doubt wondered what had just occurred to make Max look so thoughtful, lost, and so confused.

They were in denial. They all were. Max with his attraction to Tess. Liz with the reality of being pregnant. Tess with the idea that everything would be handed to her. Isobel believing she could live a normal life. Michael for not letting people in. Kyle trying to pretend that everything in his life could still be the same. Alex with his need to believe that Isobel could never love him. Maria believing that her life would not suffer some tragedy for loving one of the Royal Four.

It was time for them to face the facts. They needed to get over them. If what Tess said was true she had fourteen years to get these aliens into shape before their enemies came to Earth and she would be damned if she did not get them to start facing the facts and reality.

* * *

_Refusal to believe until proof is given is a rational position; denial of all outside of our own limited experience is absurd._–Annie Besant


	3. Chapter 3

What is needed, rather than running away or controlling or suppressing or any other resistance, is understanding fear; that means, watch it, learn about it, come directly into contact with it. We are to learn about fear, not how to escape from it. – Jiddu Krishnamurti

* * *

Liz would not lie, she was scared. The fear of telling her parents was not something that she wished on anyone. Locked in her bathroom she repeated her speech over and over again as quietly as she could to herself in her bathroom mirror. Holding in her breath she hoped that this would go okay.

Taking in a breath she whipped open her bathroom door walked to her bedroom door and was ready to storm down the stairs but stopped at the sight that reached her at her door.

"Maria what are you doing here?" Liz asked with all her confidence evaporating by the second.

"Don't you Maria me chica! What in the world were you talking to Max about?" Maria asked storming into her room and plopping onto Liz's bed.

"Sure…come in." she muttered sarcastically as she checked the time on her watch. Giving up she went over to her bed and sat next to Maria.

"I just told him the truth." Liz stated after a moment of silence.

"What exactly did you say? Tess is having a field day! He actually started a conversation with her for the first time all summer!" Maria demanded in a scolding tone while Liz felt herself shrink back a bit.

"Maria…I can't do this anymore. It's not healthy. I can't be stuck in that love triangle and you know it! Have you ever considered that maybe I am in not the position to be handling this anymore! Because I can't! My life is screwed up enough as it is without adding yet another burden on my shoulders Maria!" she shouted jumping off of the bed as she began to pace back and forth hoping to walk off her ammunition of anger that was fueling her.

She jumped a bit when she began to feel the buzz of electricity building in her body. Forcing herself to calm down she took big breaths like those of an anxiety attack and began to feel the power swell down until it was just a stream like it was before. She was just like Michael in some ways; apparently anger was the trigger for her powers.

"Liz! You need to calm down…" Maria said worried for her friend as she grabbed her friend and did a breathing exercise with her.

"That's it…breathe in and out sweetie." She murmured to her stressed friend, and let out a breath when she saw that she was okay again.

"I'm sorry; I've just been very…different lately." Liz mused embarrassed about what her friend was close to have seen.

"What's going on with you? Did something happen that made you want to get rid of the love of your life?" Maria questioned. All she could do was nod as a tear went down her cheek.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Liz asked suddenly causing Maria to look at her strangely.

"Yeah… just me though. No one else." She added. Maria wasn't sure but she felt like she needed to add that information in for her friend.

"I'll tell you then okay? I…I discovered a lot over the summer and I want this kept lip-tight for as long as it can go. It's the reason I've done everything I have since coming back yesterday…I need you to promise one thing for me, that's all I ask." She asked with such sincerity that Maria was shocked at how vulnerable Liz was acting.

"Anything chica." She whispered as she held onto her hand for strength.

"Please don't think of me differently." She pleaded with much desperation, sadness, and maturity in her eyes that were not there when she had walked away from Max and the cave.

"I promise." She told her fighting back the tears, though she did not know why she felt like she must cry.

Liz gave her the smallest smile she could muster so she would not fall apart.

"We-ummm—we should go downstairs for dinner. There's nothing to fear except fear itself, right?" Liz asked before getting off of the bed.

They headed down the stairs in complete silence. The stairs dwindled down to none and Liz couldn't help but silently curse them for not going on for eternity. Then she wouldn't have to be facing her parents. She never asked to be pregnant, god she never even had sex, but Tess made sure that her life would be filled with hardships and now that is just what she would have to do.

"You ready?" Maria asked quietly as they stood in front of the door that led to the café.

"I want this to be over." She whispered back as she opened the swinging door and entered the room.

"Liz!" her father and mother cheered as they saw her. They gave her a huge hug and ordered her to sit next to Maria in the little booth as they shoved the plates of food on their plates.

Liz tasted the food and felt it taste bland. As if it was too…sweet. Turning her head she quickly saw a bottle of tobasco sauce on her burger and fries. Looking at her stunned family she shrugged her shoulders to play it off.

"When I was in Florida I was curious and tried it…it's actually pretty good." She mentioned. She celebrated in the inside that not only aliens liked the spicy sauce.

The dinner was filled with eventful stories from both sides as they shared their stories of what they had been up to over the summer. As the meal waned so did the conversations and she knew she was about to lay down something very serious down on the table. She could only hope that they would be as accepting as Addy was.

"I was at the thrift store yesterday…I got offered a job as the shop assistant. I accepted." Liz mentioned causing her father to look at her strangely as well as the other two occupants at the table.

"Lizzie…you have a job…here at the Crash Down." Her father motioned around the café.

"For how long? Listen… I… I have to tell you something. It's why I took the job with Addy, why I can't work at the Crash Down anymore." She blurted out before putting a hand to her mouth at what she really wanted to blurt out.

"Honey…I need you to tell me why." Her mother encouraged her while Maria held onto her hand already guessing what she was about to stay.

"The night I went to Florida… three months ago… I…I went to this club….I got so wasted I didn't even know what I was doing." She started with tears in her eyes as Maria whispered an Oh no.

"I..I..There was this guy…I don't even remember his name or what he looked like… All I know was he made me feel…wanted. I was so stupid…and I slept with him…I didn't tell my aunt. I'm…I'm pregnant." She sobbed as Maria put her arm around her.

"That's why you're letting him go." She questioned quietly into Liz's ear and all she could do was nod before looking into the eyes of her parents.

Her mother sat there gaping at her with a sad expression with tears silently treading down her cheeks. Her father however looked at her with a resigned expression; a mix between anger and pity.

"M—mom…dad…please…" she pleaded scared to death.

"You don't know his name?" her father asked incredulously holding back his anger.

"I think he was travelling…I think his name started with a K, but all I remember was he was on vacation…I'm so sorry." She told trying to give him some truthful information.

"This is a lot to take in." he stated calmly and all she could do was nod her head.

"Honey…we'll be here for you every step of the way, okay? You will not go through this alone." Her mother told her passionately causing Liz to feel a little sense of clarity and happiness.

"D—do you think that you could not tell anyone for a while? I'm…still trying to accept this…I know they'll find out but I need time before everyone tells me what to do." Liz asked meekly hoping they would accept her request.

"We can do that." Her father stated with an encouraging nod from her mom.

"You're secret is safe with me chica." Maria told her holding out her pinkie before putting it back to her side.

"How about the two of you go upstairs…we need to discuss some things." Her father told them.

"I actually have to get home… call me anytime Liz." Maria stated looking at the clock, before walking out as Liz walked up to her room alone.

She smiled at herself. She had done it. She had faced her fear of telling her predicament; one fear down, and thousands more to go.

As she stood outside on her balcony she looked at the sky and thought of anger. There were so many things in her life that made her feel such anger that she had never felt in her entire life.

_She was no longer human._

_She was pregnant with a psychopath's baby._

_No one could know the truth._

_She willingly sent the love of her life to the woman that ruined her life._

She felt the green electricity build up inside of her until she let it out holding up her hands into the air. The blue sparks shot flying out of her skin transforming into the color of the night. Thunder began to roar, lightning struck, the rain began to hail, and the tornadoes began to form.

After lowering her hands the storm stopped abruptly as if nothing had happened at all. Taking a large breath she stared at her deceivingly perfect "human" hands.

"What's happening to me?"

She didn't know, but she had a feeling the Granolith would hold her answers. It was decided. Tomorrow night she would take a visit to the caves.

* * *

You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You are able to say to yourself, 'I lived through this horror. I can take the next thing that comes along.' – Eleanor Roosevelt


	4. Chapter 4

_In what way can a revelation be made but by miracles? In none which we are able to conceive._ – William S. Paley

* * *

The day had begun at a fairly well day. After an awkward morning between her and her parents with her sneaking tobasco sauce on her bagel she set off to work. For ten straight hours she was rewarded with acceptance she worked in peace running into no one she knew. Only a few people even knew she was in town at the moment. Telling Addy goodbye she walked to her car and drove to the desert knowing her parents were going to a convention for business owners for the rest of the week as she was told this morning.

Looking back behind her shoulder she checked to make sure that no one was following her. Satisfied she turned herself towards the rocks. She could feel it. It was calling Liz whispering what must be done. Putting her hand to the caves she felt it shift. It was as if a new pattern was emerging. Instead of the handprint that appeared whenever she had visited with the pod squad a blue handprint had appeared with a crown in the middle of it. She didn't know why but she felt that she had just changed the clearance of the elusive caves; as if it was only Liz who could now enter.

The stone moved over, and with shaky legs Liz walked into the room jumping when she heard the stone close the second her bod was in the room. She was freaked...this isn't what had happened last time she was in there with the others.

It was deadly silent and pitch black. However she felt it. As if she was a puppet on the strings, her master was pulling her towards a blank wall that sat opposite to the pods that Isabel, Michael, Max, and Tess had come out of.

Touching the wall she felt it move and again her hand opened with the elusive crown beaming in the middle of it. A loud sound indicated the door had closed once again. As she walked into the room she felt her breath get caught at the sight she saw. There lay the Granolith in all its glory awaiting her appearance. Fascinated she quickly ran up to the blue device. It felt so familiar…like it was family. Without a second thought she touched the device and with a beam of light she found herself inside a blue room. Looking through the blue looking glass she saw the caves standing in front of her.

Running as fast as she could she began to bang on the indestructible glass.

"LET ME OUT! PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Liz began to scream through the soundproof room.

"You will not gain the answers you seek through violence Elizabeth." A woman's voice murmured causing Liz to look around the room.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Liz asked in a warily voice.

"You are in my womb daughter." She replied causing Liz to look at the room dumbstruck.

"I'm sorry but I have a mother." Liz answered back stubbornly.

"Tis' the reason that you are within the womb, you must be reborn to inherit the legacy that will become yours. Earth needs their Granolith right now. When the time is right you will be able to return to Antar and bring peace to the chaos that has been created." The voice informed her causing Liz to gain wide eyes.

"You're the Granolith." She whispered awe-struck. A giggle erupted from the mystery woman.

"Indeed I am. You my daughter will be the next."

"I'm going to be a MACHINE!" she yelled disgusted at the fact.

"No! I come from a machine- based planet that was brought to Antar. You are an Antarian. You will not become like I. However you will contain the same powers as I. It is just…you will not look like a machine. The only differences between us Elizabeth is our appearances." The voice adamantly stressed.

"Why me?" she squeaked before feeling a calm feel overcome her.

"You were the most worthy, and loyal candidate of them all. After all of the chaos that our kind has stressed on you, you still cannot hate them. Though Tess put that baby inside of you, you're hatred is non-existent for the present one." She told her causing Liz to think.

"I…it wasn't her you know? She hasn't become that person yet." Liz responded.

"It is in these moments, that you prove that you are indeed worthy." The Granolith told her with pride.

"Take a seat. There is much to be done in little time." It continued as Liz made her way to the blue throne looking Regal as ever.

"I truly am sorry what you are about to experience. I stress that you must live it to understand it; for you to truly become ruler of all you must know of all the history." It sadly admitted.

Before she could ask what she meant the lights turned off and a blue beam came striking down on her surrounding her with the blinding light.

_War, peace, conflicts, traditions, kings and queens, the skins, Khivar, The planet of Antar and the thousand others flashed before her eyes._

Holding back a breath Liz came out of her coma quickly inhaling the air as if it was water as she began to break out sobbing.

"Now you know the truth….it is with this knowledge, that I Granolith Akee ruler of the world's, peacemaker for the universe pass down my thrown to my heir and daughter Granolith Elizabeth Parker." The woman spoke regally before yet another flash came spiraling down.

A burn began to caress her skin. She began to feel the brands appear on her skin looking like tattoos. There were crowns on her shoulders, her eyes became the color of the Granolith, on her feet appeared the swirls that represented the entire universe. Her fingernails and toenails became the Granolith blue. Like a permanent nail polish shining brightly. Finally, she felt her hair become longer and sleeker turning to a jet black color. And if you looked closely on her hand a tiny crown was etched into her palm along the hand lines.

The burning stopped and Liz collapsed into the chair before hearing a soothing voice.

"You know what must be done Elizabeth. It is now you're place to end this war. Never forget your mother Akee. Now go forth into this world and let the people _free_." In a motherly tone Akee told her before transporting her daughter out of the room.

Feeling woozy Liz put her hand to her head before staring wide eyed at the reflection that the Granolith had given her. She looked different…she looked royal and beautiful. Her eyes looked like an abyss and she couldn't help but look at them with awe.

"Goodbye…mother." She whispered before walking out of the room and closing everything behind her.

Once she was outside of the caves she made her way to her car as fast as she could. She sat in her car and broke down. She wept for the loss of any innocence that she had before entering Akee's womb. She had seen it all. She had seen the entire beginning of humanity to the current for each and every planet. There was so much deceit and despair. Liz wasn't sure how she would be able to get through each day knowing what she did.

"You have to do this Liz. As much as you hate destiny, you have to fix this." Liz told herself before waving her hands over her face trying to change her appearance. Nothing happened.

"_As the Granolith you must be recognizable. You cannot change the way you wish to be seen."_ Akee whispered into her mind causing Liz to groan.

"My parents are going to kill me."

* * *

_I always think it's interesting to dig a little bit deeper every time you go to someplace that seems like a revelation or a strong connection to an emotional truth._– Carly Simon


	5. Chapter 5

_In what way can a revelation be made but by miracles? In none which we are able to conceive._ -William S. Paley

* * *

Head held high and shoulders straight Liz strutted into the empty Crash Down save Michael, Tess, and Nasedo

"Shit." Tess cursed with her face in shock, as Nasedo looked away guilty.

"Liz?" Michael asked dumbstruck.

Ignoring Michael's cries Liz walked up to Nasedo and Tess with disgust on her face.

"The deal is off." She spat causing them to shrink back with fear.

"I'm so sorry, we never mean to…" Tess began trying to get her way out of this mess.

"If any of you try to double cross me again, what Khivar will do to you, is nothing compared to me. Messing with Granolith Akee! What the hell were you thinking! If I discover one more betrayal between any of you, I will see to it that you are executioned!" she said in a scolding voice filled with malice, hatred, and determination.

"We will not forget." Nasedo said before giving a quick bow as well as Tess.

"Get up. The two of you disgust me! You will return to your quarters and reflect on the enemies you have created tonight! There are bigger things at large, you cretins! Have you forgotten the Skins?" Liz questioned sharply like a knife as the two of their eyes bugged out causing her to giggle.

"Have you forgotten? They destroyed your home! Guess what…they are here. Oh yes, the Skins have found themselves here on Earth. Do you know how idiotic you are? Instead of training your powers, you are focusing on getting your precious four square together. Especially Max! Do not do this again, Tess. Do not forget, I can strip you of that pretty little title of Queen that you constantly remind us of every single day. I repeat, do not cross me. Train them, prepare them for war." She demanded her with authority beaming out of her voice.

"I am gratified by your mercy." Tess whispered out before walking out of the Crash Down with Nasedo.

"Well as fun as that was telling her off, I better go to bed." Liz stated before turning around going to the stairs.

Before she could even make it to the stairs she felt an hand touch her arm, causing her to jump back in fear.

"What. The. Hell." She seethed causing Michael to widen his eyes.

"Liz, what's going on?" Michael whispered to her in such a small voice that was so unlike him. Giving him a small understanding smile.

"Life. Life is what is happening Michael. Be grateful that it has been handled tonight. If I had not, well…let's just say…everybody would be dead." She replied with wisdom beyond her years.

Michael couldn't help but notice how her eyes looked. They used to be filled with youth and freedom. Now, they were as if someone had been through war. As if they had seen millions of wars in their lifetime. A chill trickled down into his spine, as he realized what her eyes looked like. She looked like a _survivor._

"What happened to you?" he murmured to her as he pulled her into a hug. Liz clung tightly to his comforting embrace. A long period of silence engulfed them as he stroked her hair waiting for her response.

"I have seen the horrors of the universe." She replied in a choked sentence, as she let herself out of his arms.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked worrying.

"I have to be. Life will not pause for little old Granolith Elizabeth Parker." She joked back causing him to look at her strangely.

"You're one of us, aren't you? It's why you look so different." He told her knowing he was right.

"Yes I am. Peacemaker of the universe. Isn't that just great?" she said hysterically causing him to hold onto her hands.

"Liz…" he said with worry.

"I'm not human anymore. I'm not a quartie, not a halfie, but a pure Michael. I'm a pure. 100% Antarian. Imagine my surprise when I found out that I'm in control over the entire universe!" she ranted in hysteria once again as she began to pace back and forth.

"It's going to be okay. We'll figure this out." He assured her causing Liz to grab his hand, lead him to the stairs, and onto the balcony.

"You think this okay? DO you think this is normal? Do you think you can figure this out?" she screamed as she held her arms up and blue sparks came out causing a monsoon to form.

"How can I ever be normal again? I'm supposed to be the measly human! I want to be fucking human!" she screamed to the sky as she felt the raindrops grow larger and larger, with the wind getting windier each second.

"Liz! You need to calm down!" he yelled back. Liz ignored him.

"Do you know how it feels, to experience every fucking thing that has happened in the universe? I've been through wars, murders, death and suffering… there is so much death and despair. I've felt it all. I have lived it all." She began with a shout but ended in a quiet voice as she began to collapse on the floor in tears as the storm began to clear away.

"Let's get you inside." He told her as he carried her into her room and laid her on her bed.

"It hurts." She said in the safety of her room.

"You are not alone. I will stay with you every second of the way." He responded as he lay next to her in the bed wrapping his arms around Liz.

"I'm scared. I feel like I'm stuck inside of this tunnel I can't find my way out."

"I'll help you find a way." He countered.

"Promise you won't tell." She asked in the darkness. Michael hesitated at this request.

"I promise."

* * *

_'Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our Light, not our Darkness, that most frightens us.'"_


End file.
